Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards that hold data between power cycles, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. An increasing number of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, are adapted to interact with non-volatile memory devices. In some circumstances it may be desired to control access to data stored in non-volatile memory devices, such as to enforce a security policy or a distribution policy regarding the data.